


Sun's Shadow

by SkyRose



Series: 100 Fandoms Challenge [1]
Category: Shadow of a Doubt (1943)
Genre: F/M, Incest, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-24 04:11:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18563665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyRose/pseuds/SkyRose
Summary: Young Charlotte Newton had just received a telegram from her dear uncle inviting her to spend New Year’s with him.





	Sun's Shadow

**Author's Note:**

> Don't murder rich widows, kids.

Young Charlotte Newton had just received a telegram from her dear uncle inviting her to spend New Year’s with him. It was funny, she had a dream of her and her uncle together, watching fireworks light up the sky. She consulted her parents, and they agreed it would be a fun trip for their daughter before she went back to her studies.

So, Charlie took the train. Her bag was full to the brim of all her finest dresses. She happily chatted with many of her fellow passengers. One man wasn’t so keen to talk and pulled a newspaper.

The headline on it read: _Wealthy Widow Mysteriously Dies, Cops Searching for Answers._

Charlie didn’t think much of it at the time. In fact, she barely registered it. It would be a long time until she remembered it. Even after discovering another curious headline.

Eventually, Charlie arrived at her destination. She climbed off the train, lugging her large bag. She was greeted to the sight of her Uncle Charlie, smiling in the winter sunlight. Charlie felt her heart flutter, thrilled to see her beloved uncle.

Uncle Charlie carried her bag as Charlotte described her journey as well as her Christmas celebration with her family. Her Uncle politely smiled as he listened, smoking a cigar as they walked to her car.

✷ ✷ ✷

They attended a fancy New Year’s Party that was unlike anything Charlotte had ever attended before. She wore a beautiful gown that attracted the attention of many. The two Charlies were never separated, arm in arm throughout the night. Young Charlie overhead some women commenting “Isn’t Charles’ new girlfriend so adorable?”

Charlie blushed at that. If her uncle heard the comment, he didn’t react to it.

They watched the fireworks together too, just like in her dream. Oh, Charlie felt she was living the dream!

✷ ✷ ✷

It was the morning she was meant to leave that left her feeling almost uneasy. She went up to her Uncle’s room, as he had yet to get up, to ask him if he had any final sightseeing activities for them to do before she had to leave.

She knocked on his door before entering. The room was dark, small beams of light poked through the blinds. Uncle Charlie was standing at a window. He turned when he heard the door open. His face was covered by shadows.

“Good morning,” Charlotte greeted, stepping into the darkness of the room.

Charlie walked toward her. “Yes, indeed. Sleep well?”

“Oh, just wonderfully!” Charlotte exclaimed. She reached to turn on the lamp. Charlie stopped her, gently wrapped his hand around her wrist. Charlotte frowned, asking “What’s wrong?”

“I have a headache,” he stated.

Charlotte wished she could make out his expression because she couldn’t decipher the tone in his voice.

“It’s so unfortunate you have to leave so soon,” Uncle Charlie began. “Everyone loves you. Did you hear all the things they said about you? I agree, of course. You definitely were the most beautiful woman at that party.”

Charlotte wasn’t sure what to say. She blurted, “They thought we were dating!”

“Oh, funny that,” Charlie replied. “But, we never were like a normal uncle and niece, were we?”

Charlotte had enough of the games and switched in the lamp. Light flooded the room. Suddenly, she could see her uncle’s face. He had a bright smile like he was just telling a silly joke. But his eyes… They were still mysteriously dark despite the near light source.

Charlotte looked away, her own eyes staring down at the floor. Charlie’s grasp moved from her wrist to her chin, lifting her head to meet his gaze.

She knew she should leave. She should run down the stairs to the kitchen where the maid was. She should run to the train station and go home.

But.

Their lips met.

Charlie switched off the lamp.

**Author's Note:**

> Don't kiss your niece, kids.


End file.
